Dreaming
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: College girl Hikari begins a search for her soulmate following a series of wierd dreams that might be the work of a supernatural force. Will she succed?


Dreaming

A story about love, dreams, Kouji, Kouichi, Izumi and Hikari

A/N: In this story, the characters of "Digimon Adventure 02" and "Digimon Frontier" all exist in the same universe. They are also all older, in their late teens and early twenties , more capable of understanding serious love and all in college. This story will feature Kouji and Izumi and a new couple that I like, Hikari and Kouichi. BTY, this story was inspired by several "Buffy The Vampire Slayer": _Surprise, Innocence, Amends, _and_ Restless._ All I have to say is: Thank you, Joss Whedon!!!

Prologue: _Restless_

_Hikari Yagami found herself walking down a hallway, not really sure where she was going. All she remembered was that she'd gotten out of bed for a glass of water and started walking down that seemingly endless hallway that she was currently on. And she had never stopped walking. _

All of a sudden, she saw a bright light at the end of the hallway. What the…_ she thought to herself as she walked closer to the light. _Where did that light come from? _As she approached the light, she saw it getting brighter and brighter until she saw a door. The door was glowing with a bright , white light. Slowly, she reached for the doorknob and turned it, bracing herself for whatever was behind it._

The door opened and then, she was consumed by the light and transported to another world, almost blinded by it.

When the light faded away, Hikari found herself in the middle of a room filled with the members of her sorority, Alpha Epsilon Pi and its brother fraternity, Alpha Epsilon Kappa. It looked like some kind of party. What's going on? _She thought.. _Why are my sorority sisters and the AEK guys here? _ The more she looked around and wandered around, the less the scene made sense. It was like that Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode,_ Restless,_ where Willow, Xander, Giles and Buffy had dreams that made no sense. She now knew how that felt.._

All of a sudden, the AEP president, Usagi Minato, approached Hikari and said to her, "Some day your prince will come to you, Hikari. You'll be just as happy as your sister, Izumi." She pointed over to Hikari's fellow Alpha Epsilon Pi sister, roommate and friend, Izumi Orimoto. Izumi was standing with her longtime boyfriend, Kouji Minamoto and they were necking like crazy and very involved with each other. Seeing them together made Hikari not only feeling jealous, and upset, but lonely, too. She hadn't had a boyfriend in quite some time and she was lonely. 

"What are you talking about, Usagi?" Hikari asked, unbelievably puzzled. 

"Don't worry." Usagi replied. "I am sure that the one is waiting for you. All you need to do is wait. Then, he'll be right behind you, like he is now. "

"Yes, Hikari." Another one of her sorority sisters and a close friend, Sora Takenouchi said with a knowing smile. "He is right behind you. Look." Sora pointed. "There he is."

She turned around to see…no one. "There's no one there." She said to Sora and Usagi. 

Mimi Takenouchi, another AEP came over and whispered into Hikari's ear, "Don't fret little sister. He's not there, yet. But he will be there soon and you won't see him coming. All of a sudden, he'll just be right there."

"He'll catch you off guard." Usagi and Sora said in unison.

"I don't understand." Hikari said. 

"You're not supposed to." Sora said.

Then, Usagi, Sora and Mimi wandered off, leaving Hikari alone and bewildered.

What the hell was that all about? _She thought._

__

Then, she was approached by one of the AEK brothers, Kouji's friend, Takuya Kanbara. "Are you really ready for this, Sister Hikari?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Takuya, what are you talking about?" Hikari asked. 

He had a plain expression on as he spoke. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Hikari said. 

"It's time for you to meet him." Takuya said.

"Meet who?" she asked.

"Him" Takuya said.

Hikari sat up in bed with a jolt, breathing hard, eyes wide and she was sweaty. She looked around to see that she was back in the apartment she shared with Izumi. 

"Oh my god, what a weird dream." Was all that she said. 

It was all that she could say, for her dream had left her feeling….._restless._

__


End file.
